leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS419
/ |title_ja=VS エルレイドI |title_ro=VS Erureido I |image=PS419.png |chapter=Platinum |volume=38 |number=419 |location=Battle Castle |prev_round=Deprogramming Porygon-Z |next_round=Getting the Drop on Gallade II }} / or The Castle's Brain (Japanese: VS エルレイドI VS I or キャッスルのブレーン The Castle's Brain) is the 419th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot 's Battle Castle challenge goes on. After beating her 13th consecutive opponent, she takes off her scarf due to the exhaustion from her battles. The victory also brings Platinum's tally of Castle Points to 85. , remaining courteous, requests how Platinum will use her Castle Points. After a long period of indecisiveness, Platinum decides to save them up again. Before the 14th match, Darach states his observations out loud to Caitlin, the Castle's heiress. He notes that the challenger has a high standard of battling, but appears to lack the ability to manage. During the match, Platinum has her bring down her opponent's first two Pokémon, but it then struggles against its last opponent, a , forcing her to switch in to finish off the battle. Just as Darach announces Platinum the winner, Looker drags her away to the outside corridors. Looker explains, rather impatiently, that her Empoleon's missed because Zangoose used , and Platinum could easily have spent Castle Points to know her opponent's moves before the battle. Platinum admits that she never had to make huge decisions - this infuriates Looker even more. He refers back to the Battle Castle rule book to remind her of the ways she can spend her Castle Points. Platinum falls to her knees. In tears, she begs Looker to go easy on her, like how her butler and her two previous bodyguards would. Looker decides that enough is enough, and turns to leave on his jet pack. Unfortunately, the International Police gadget explodes after only a few minutes, and Looker lands on the Battle Castle roof. He recites some lines to calm himself down, then reminds himself of his and Platinum's mission at the Battle Zone. Looker eventually returns inside the Battle Castle but stops to awe at a picture of Caitlin. He soon notices the time, and tries to find the room where Platinum is battling. Thankfully, the Starly robot locates him and leads him back to the battling room, where he finds out that Platinum has beaten her 20th consecutive challenger and would therefore face the Frontier Brain of the facility. Caitlin remains seated on her throne. Both Platinum and Looker jump with surprise when Darach enters to take his place as Platinum's opponent. Darach declares himself as the Frontier Brain of the Battle Castle, with the title of Castle Valet. He sends out his to start the battle, and Platinum responds with Empoleon. Empoleon dodges a attack and leaps behind Gallade in order to restrain its elbows. But Gallade extends its blades outwards to make Empoleon tumble over. A maniacal Darach vows not to lose in front of his heiress. Major events * continues her Battle Castle challenge. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * (flashback) * (flashback) * * Caitlin * * Looker * (flashback) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * (Trainer's; fantasy) * (Trainer's) In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Erureido I - Đầu não của Lâu đài }} de:Kapitel 419 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS419 it:PS419 zh:PS419